Jasper's Love and Nates friendship
by bLuEsaphire09
Summary: Alice finds someone from her past.He used to be her lover.They become the best of friends.Every girl in school loves him but deep down he loves Alice.Jasper feels jealous/ignored.Will Alice notice?.I suck at summaries.Just Give it a shot.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own Nate.**

**Authors note: Plz Review I need to know if its good or bad.**

**Post Bd. Rosalie and Emmet are away on vacation they'll be back soon. Everyone else is there except Jacob. Renesme is a teen. **

Alice's POV

It was the first day for the Cullen's at Stanford High, they're new high school. They're in Lunch.

"How you doing darling?" asked Jasper.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at ous.

"Just fine Jazz." I replied leaning into him. I wanted to ask if he was feeling okay but he seemed fine and I had faith in him ,he wouldn't lose control. He seemed to have overcame his thirst through the years after Nessie was born.

Just then Nessie came in followed by Bella and Edward. All the eyes bore into them.

"How's your day going Ness?" I asked.

"Fine." she said "but I still don't get why Jake couldn't come."

"He has other responsibilities down at La Push." stated Edward "Plus the more you two stay away from each other the better."

Sigh he needs to get that they're meant for each other he couldn't keep them apart for long.

" I heard that." he said. As I stuck my tongue out at him. Jasper chuckled.

"People keep staring." said Bella looking around, some people looked away while others kept staring.

"No one can help but stare at you love." Edward said.

Me and Jasper looked at each other with smiles on our faces, Bella and Edward were the most cheesiest couple out of all of us. Nessie gagged.

"We better get going to Trig Bells." I said.

"Bye darling." whispered Jasper.

"Bye mom." Nessie said "aww I have gym next."

"You'll do fine." comforted Edward with a smile on his face "Bye love."

As we entered the class everyone's eyes turned to us. I just looked around and couldn't help but smile, I like the way this class looked, bright and colourful not dim and dark like all the other ones.

Bella must have been feeling it to because she too was smiling as we took our seats at the back of the classroom.

"Hello everyone as most of you may know my name is Mr. Marshall I am your Trigonometry teacher." he stated nicely "now I want each of you to stand up and say one thing about yourself and don't be shy."

Different boys and girls took they're turns some shy and others confident ,finally it was my turn. I wasn't very sure what to say since the boy beside me keep staring and looking really hopeful.

"I'm Alice and I love shopping." I said.

"I'm Bella and I'm in a relationship." she said and most boys looked disappointed except the one in beside me, I wished I had thought of saying that.

Everyone else introduced themselves. Then Mr. Marshall looked around

" Boy do we have an interesting class this year." he said looking straight at me and Bella. "For tomorrow I want each of you to write an essay about your goals and improvements this year."

Everyone groaned including me.

Then the bell rang and we all went to our lockers. Yes! I had Spanish with Jasper. Just then a girl came up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi I was just in Trig and I heard you like going shopping, me too." she said nervously "and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Of course I would ummm ?" I wasn't sure what her name was.

" Lily." she answered

"Great lily we can go shopping this weekend ,if you're free of course." I said.

"Yup meet you then bye." she said. Great it's the first day of school and I already have a shopping buddy.

Ad I entered the Spanish classroom the boy who kept staring at me in Trig was standing there. He had an athletic built, black hair and looked confident.

"Hey, my names Neil and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the homecoming dance with me?" he asked confidently. He looked really good and most girls kept staring at him but boy did he have another thing coming with me. Just then I felt somebody holding my hand and looked up to see Japer.

"No Neil, I am sorry but she's already taken." he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Oh." Neil said and took a seat looking embarrassed and mad.

Jasper smiled at me boy do I love him.

The class was really boring since I knew how to speak Spanish fluently. Neil kept staring at me with a weird shine in his eyes and Jasper looked more and more uncomfortable.

"What is it Jazz?" I asked

" Should feel his emotions god I want to kill him thinking like that about you!" he growled looking at Neil.

Before I could respond the bell rang.

"Lets go." I said

Bella, Edward and Nessie were already in the car.

"That wasn't actually half bad, you know im kind of liking High School." said Nessie.

"Im not ." said Japer.

Edward laughed and so did I. Jasper being jealous wasn't unsual.

"What ?" asked Bella.

"Nothing love." Edward said and smiled. I agreed with Nessie I really liked this school and I have a really good feeling this year was going to be good. But boy was I wrong.

As we reached home I smelled an unfamiliar scent not human but a vampire. We entered the house .

Carlisle was waiting for us at the door

"It seems you have a visitor Alice." he said.

"I do?" I asked.

We walked into the living room, Jasper holding my hand sending waves of calm through me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anything for you love." he said

We went into the living room, on the couch there was a gorgeous vampire he had brown almost black hair and clear golden eyes and I almost immediately knew they used to be blue. And I knew him from somewhere and I cared about him but who was he?.

"Hi Alice, long time no see." he said

"Who are you?" I asked as Jaspers grip tightened on me.

"You don't remember?" he asked looking heartbroken.

"No but I know you from somewhere." I said.

"Yes Nate here told us that he knew you from when you were human." Carlisle said

"How did you know her?" asked Jasper

Nate's eyes went blank as if he was remembering the past "We used to be the lovers, we used to be like one person not two, we would never do anything without the other everyone knew that and envied us. Everything was going fine until you started having your visions and they took you away, I wanted to help you but my father sent my away to live my uncle. They said they had left you at a asylum, I couldn't bear it I looked and looked and I still could find you. I almost started going crazy myself then one day I saw a man he said he knew you and that you had died. I couldn't take it, I asked him to kill me but he refused. I slit my wrists and I knew I was going to die soon. He found me and bit me I didn't know what was happening he said he had turned you and you were alive. When I was fully transformed I started looking for you but you see I got sidetracked I couldn't resist human blood and I kept killing. I hated myself for a long time. I found a coven and lived with them and then I decided to continue my search for you and here I am," he explained.

I do remember him. He was a part of me. A part I could never forget even now.

"Is he saying the truth?" Jasper asked Edward.

"Yes it seems he remembers Alice very well," confirmed Edward

"Wow this is so weird," said Nessie

I closed my eyes and tried remembering.

"I remember you. " I exclaimed. Jasper looked at me with pained eyes. I didn't understand why.

"It seem we have a lot to discuss," stated Carlisle

**Love it / hate it . If you want me to keep writing plz review I wont write if I don't get them since this is my first story and I don't know if its good so plz: REVIEW !!!! REVIEW I need feedback to keep writing . And plz give me constructive criticism **

**Thank you for reading and remember REVIEW!**


	2. Truth or Dare

**A/N: A great big thanks to HalesXxGriffiths for your review and helping me with my upload problem, and to Sam and anonymous really appreciate it. The story will get better I just needed to get the boring parts out of the way. **

**And plzzzz REVIEW I need your comments to keep going thank-you.**

Jasper's POV

So many questions entered my mind but I couldn't find any words to express them. I rarely ever felt this way. Alice seemed more than happy, she had found someone from her past, someone who could help her get her lost identity back. I was happy with this too because when Alice's happy nothing else mattered. I felt a strong connection between them .They used to be lovers. What if Alice chose to leave me? Would I be able to bear it, my soul mate my only reason to live.

Edward shook his head at me reading my thoughts, of course she wouldn't leave me but I couldn't help but imagine.

Carlisle's voice bought me back to reality.

"Oh sorry you must be feeling strange in a room full of people you never met before, well you already know me and Esme, those two are Bella and Edward." he said gesturing to them. Bella gave him a warm smile and Edward said Hello, " That's Renesme they're daughter." She gave a little wave "You already know Alice and that's her husband, Japer." he said gesturing to me

"Hi ." I said.

"There are two more coming Emmet and Rosalie." Carlisle finished.

"Wow you have a big family." he said.

"Ok since everyone's introduced can I please get answers about my lost past." Alice was almost bouncing with excitement.

Bella laughed. Alice will be Alice.

And then the questions began.

"How was I like? Did people like me? Did I look good, how was my fashion sense?" she asked. I could feel the eagerness illuminating around her.

" Wohao you're the same as before, full of energy, people loved you, you used to enchant everyone, you looked beautiful like you do now, except you had long flowing hair." he replied then his eyes went dark again "I guess they cut it before putting you in that wretched place."

Alice waited for more information

"You had great fashion sense, every girl envied you." he replied.

Then she asked more questions . I smiled at how needy she was for answers.

Everyone started going their different ways so they could have their private moment. I decided to give Alice a gift of my own. I kissed her on her head and started walking upstairs.

"Thanks Jazz." I heard her say.

I entered Alice's and my room. It was bigger than the one we had in Forks. I could hear Nessie talk to Jacob on the phone. I heard a knock on the door and I knew it was Edward.

He came in. I sat on the bed while he sat in a chair.

"You know your wrong." he said.

"About what?" I asked even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"She loves you more than anything, Alice would never leave you and Nate doesn't feel love towards her he feels friendship." he said

"They used to be lovers Edward." I replied.

"Yes they used be, but more than that they used to be friends, Jasper I looked in to his mind he only feels friendship towards her." he explained, "don't you trust her after all you guys have been through?"

"I trust her and I even trust him, I just don't trust myself." I replied.

"No one can do anything about that except you," he replied "if you need anything you know where ill be."

I nodded.

I sat there like that for a couple of minutes. Then Alice ran through the door and practically jumped on me.

"Oh jazz im so so happy, I know my past, I know who I am." she trilled.

"Darling I already knew who you were, you could have just asked ." I replied to her.

"Alright then who am I?" she asked playfully.

"You're my Alice, loving, caring, stubborn, beautiful, energetic little Alice." I said.

"Really?" she asked

"Of course, always were and always will be," I replied.

And then her lips were on mine with happiness and joy. I loved her more than I could ever put in words.

"Oh woops." I heard some say. I looked up to see Nessie looking embarrassed.

"What's up Ness." asked Alice like nothing had happened.

"Oh umm Carlisle says that Nate can stay and he can join our school, and he says not to annoy him too much." Nessie said " Oh ya he asked if you guys wanted to go hunting."

"Sure, are you coming Jazz?" Alice asked, "we can catch up later." she added after Nessie was out of earshot. How had I gotten so lucky I thought.

"Of course darling." I replied and grabbed her hand.

Nate's POV

I still couldn't believe I had found her! I already felt like I belonged with them, Christina wasn't going to like that, Oh I almost forgot I'm supposed to call her.

"Excuse me Carlisle I need to go make a call." I said.

"Of course." he replied

And then reality set in.

I walked outside in the calm breeze and took out my cell.

She picked up in the first ring.

"You know how long I've been waiting, we were so worried -" she yelled.

"I've found her." I said

"You found her! He found her" she yelled happily to the others. "So how is she, the same, did you tell her about us, when can we meet her-."

"She's found her soul mate already ,I was a little too late." I said.

There was silence

"Oh." Christina said.

"No its ok, we can still be friends like we used to, best buddies." I started but my voice faltered and cracked.

"Oh Nate." it was Rachel.

Oh thank-god I needed to talk to her right now. Christina wouldn't understand.

"You out of all people don't deserve this Nate." she said sadly" how can this happen, how can god do this to you." I could hear her trying to hold her sobs back so she wouldn't hurt me further.

"Its not that bad Rachel, look Ive got to go they're coming , bye Oh ya and don't worry about me its going to be all right, Ill call later." I shut the phone and put my head in my hands. This was going to be hard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Esme.

"Are you alright Nate?" she asked in her soft concerned voice.

She reminded me of Rachel.

"Ya just happy that I've found her after so long." I lied.

"I can understand." she said kindly. I hated myself for having to lie to her she was so nice.

THE NEXT DAY ( they're all at school)

Alice's POV

I still couldn't believe Nate was here! He had bought back my past. I finally knew more about myself.

As we entered the school almost every girl's jaw dropped after seeing Nate. They wouldn't dare look at my Jazz and Edward since they were already taken. Edward somehow had already made sure everyone know that Nessie wasn't available.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked away almost afraid to look. What had Edward done? He was so over-protective.

"Darling?" Jazz asked

I just pointed around at everyone and he smiled. Bella also seemed to notice and laughed with me.

I went to my locker to get thing's out for history. That's when I saw Nate speed walking towards me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"There are some crazy girls in this school!" he explained.

Just then a girl came up.

"Hey I heard you're new here I and I just wanted you to know if you need any help to find your classes im here for you." she said to him. I couldn't help but laugh again. She glared at me.

"Oh no thank-you, Alice's already helping me," he replied.

"Oh, okay well see you later then." she said in a really flirty voice.

And that set me off, I couldn't stop laughing! Which made him laugh. I looked around to see people staring at us which made me laugh more!. Which made him laugh more.

"Okay okay we got to stop! what class do you have?" I said trying to contain my laughter.

"History." he replied smiling.

"Me too," I said. And then we started walking towards history laughing.

"This is boring , seeing that I was actually part of the history myself," Nate groaned.

"I know you'll get used to it," I answered.

"Will I get used to them?" he asked pointing to all the girls that were staring at them.

"That I cant be sure of," I laughed "how about we make this class a little fun?"

"Umm ok," he answered already a little nervous after seeing my so called evil stare.

"I dare you to flirt with every girl who talks to you, walks by you, or even stares at you." I said .

"Hey no one said we were going to play truth or dare." he complained

"Please…." I pouted, that always seemed to work with Jazz.

"Ok.." he said. I pointed to the girl sitting on the other side of him, she kept sneaking glances at him.

He winked at her and she immediately looked down blushing. I couldn't help but snicker. Next he blew a kiss to a blonde girl sitting across the room , she looked like she was about to faint. Then he whispered call me to the girl in front of him. All throughout this I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is there a problem here?" the teacher asked Nate.

"No sir," he replied.

"Stop interrupting then." He said.

I could barely hold in my laughter.

And for the next hour Nate blew kisses, winked and did about everything else that would make every girl's heart flutter.

And then finally the bell rang. We rushed out of there before all the girls caught up to him.

"That was the best history class I have ever had!" I said through my laughter.

Before he could reply the blond girl from history came up.

"I saw you winking at me and I was wondering if you were wanted to go on a date," she asked nervously.

I put my head in my locker and waited to hear his response.

"Oh no I just had something in my eye, sorry if you thought that, really." Nate said

"I see." she looked mad.

Then I saw Lily.

"Hey Lily are we still on for our shopping trip?" I asked.

"Of course." then she looked at Nate.

"Oh this is Nate he's a friend of mine, and Nate this is Lily an awesome girl who loves shopping just like me." I introduced them to each other.

She gave him a smile.

"Hey Lily" he said thrusting his and out" would you mind if I cam tagged along for the trip too."

I smiled, he did not know me when I am shopping

"Ummm no of course not." she replied." the more the merrier."

When she left another girl came up but before she could say anything he started.

"Sorry I wasn't asking you out it was all a dare im really really sorry, please forgive me." he pleaded

"You jerk im so telling my boyfriend about this!" she yelled and walked of.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." I said

"Its not over yet." he said " Its your turn next Mary Alice Brandon ."

Hhhm

"I mean Alice Cullen." he corrected

"Ohhh scared." I replied

"You should be." he said putting his arm around me.

This was going to be fun! I thought.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ! I am adding more humour scenes and I think in the next chapter Rosalie/Emmet will be there.**

**Should I put in Jacob or no?**

**Please review! thnx**


	3. Laughter

**Thanks to ACndCA and HalesXxGriffiths for reviews. This chapter goes out to you guys. **

**I think I might stop writing this story because I'm not getting many reviews. I know I sound mean but I don't know if it's good enough to go on or if I should just start doing another fan fiction I have in mind. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Jasper's POV **

I looked around for Alice but she was nowhere in sight.

"I missed you Edward." Bella said giving him a kiss.

"I missed you too love."

Then I saw my Alice entering the cafeteria with the biggest smile on her face.

He had his arm around her! What was he trying to do?! Before I could growl Edward stopped me

"Chill Jazz."

Alice gave me a kiss and sat down.

"Hey Jazzy guess what happened at history?" she asked bouncing in her chair with excitement.

Before she fell off I asked her what happened.

"Me and Nate were bored so we…. ." Alice began. I just watched her as she spoke, I loved her like this, all happy and excited. I wanted to kiss her so bad. Edward chuckled. I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or at Alice's story.

"So I'm guessing you had a good day?" I asked

"Yes." she answered in her sweet velvety voice.

"I absolutely do not see how you guys get through these boring classes, especially with all these girls staring at you." Nate said.

Bella, Edward and Alice laughed. Nessie came in and sat down.

"Everyone's talking about what you guys did during history! I was in the washroom and the girls looked like they were going to faint." she said.

Nate groaned. Alice laughed.

"I'm going to have to get some good payback." he told Alice.

"Ready when you are." Alice said back.

"Hey what day is it today?" she asked me .

"Friday." I answered.

"Perfect! we can play baseball, the weathers going to be awful and Em and Rose are going to be back!" Alice trilled.

Nessie groaned.

"Baseball?" Nate asked.

"More like vampire baseball, its nice." Edward replied.

"Except for people who aren't vampires." Nessie grumbled.

Before anyone could reply the bell rang.

"Alice you have biology next right?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded.

"Good because I do not want to be alone again!" Bella said

**Nate's POV**

Alice was the same as she used to be, fun and energetic. The reason I loved her so much. Everyone started going to they're different classes. I shouldn't even be here, they were all being so nice to me. Alice already loved someone there was no reason for me to stay.

Girls winked and smiled as me as I made my way to Geography, which made me think of Alice even more.

When I entered the room I noticed Edward was already sitting there. I took a seat next to him.

"How come you didn't tell everyone?" I asked.

"Tell everyone what?" he asked when though he already knew.

" That I still love Alice."

"Well because you're a good person, you wont do anything to hurt any of us, especially Alice, you'll do anything to keep her happy including giving up your own love no matter how much it hurts to see her with somebody else." he answered.

I couldn't say anything else, Edward had understood something no one else would. I was grateful.

**Jasper's POV**

School had finally ended. I really wanted to spend some alone time with Alice. Maybe after baseball, I thought.

I waited by Edward's Volvo. Alice came and hugged me.

"Hi Jazzy."

"Hi darling,"

"I cant wait to show Nate to Em and Rose! baseball's gonna be so much fun" Alice trilled

I laughed. "I love when you get excited." I said and kissed her passionately and she kissed me back with the same enthusiasm clearly not caring about people watching

"Get a room guys." Nessie said, I knew she was still mad that Edward hadn't let Jacob come with ous and hated when we all went all lovey dovey in front of her.

"Sorry Ness." I apologized. It must be hard for her.

"It's ok, you guys arent half as bad as mom and dad."

"Mom and dad what?" Edward ased coming in from behind with Bella

"Nothing." Alice said.

Me and Edward walked to the opening not bothering to run. Emmet and Rose had come back. They were talking to Carlisle and Esme about things. Bella and Nessie were hunting. Alice and Nate had run out in front having some kind of a race. We were all going to play baseball, my favourite pass time.

I wished I could talk to Alice but she seemed so preoccupied all the time with Nate. Jealousy over flooded all my emotions before I could do anything.

"Oh come on Jasper, she loves you." Edward said

"I know."

We reached the opening. Alice and Nate were still having the race and they were knocking down trees in theyre way. I saw Alice coming out of the trees and running toward us.

"He keeps letting me win." she whined just as Nate came to the clearing.

"I do not , you keep knocking down trees in my way."

"No I don't , you were in the lead you kept slowing down on purpose."

They kept on arguing

Me and Edward sat down. Bella and Nessie joined us.

Nate was holding up the ball so Alice couldn't reach it, but she kept trying. I couldn't help but smile.

"You can make the toughest people scared of you but you cant get a simple ball." Nate started

"Oh ya."

Alice took a few steps back. Ran and leaped into the air and grabbed the ball.

We all laughed. Alice started running with it as Nate followed her. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran towards us.

She ducked behind me. Just as we heard Emmet's booming laughter.

Please REVIEW! Just press that one button. Please.

**Review REVIW REVIEW -thanks**


	4. True love

**Thanks 4 the review AcndCa, I know I'm pretty short so my brother does it to me too! (bros, can be so annoying) Filipavilela thanks so much for your review and suggestion but I already kinda have something planned. **

**Review: Update**

**Thanks for putting up with me so far.**

**Edward's Pov**

I would be careful if I were you Alice may be a pixie but the pixie can bite!" Emmet boomed and ran towards us with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle on his flanks.

I laughed putting my hand around Bella. Alice came in from behind Jasper and sat on his lap. Good he needed her right now, he was hurting.

"Nate this is Emmet and Rosalie, theyre part of our family." Carlisle smiled.

I expected like every other normal vampire Nate wouldn't be able to help but stare at Rose but instead he barely gave her a glance.

Rosalie seemed to notice to "Why the hell isn't he looking at me!" she thought

I chuckled and so did everyone else noticing the look on her face.

I felt bad for Nate, he really did love Alice but he didn't want to hurt her, or anyone by mentioning it.

"Well are we going to start or what?" Emmet asked.

"Ya lets go." Alice agreed and jumped of Jasper's lap and ran ahead with Emmet. Those two could never contain they're excitement.

**Alice's POV**

I waited for Esme's call. As Edward got ready to bat

"Batter up," she yelled.

I threw the ball lightning speed towards Edward and he missed. The teams were Jasper, Emmet, Bella and me.

I shot the ball through the air once more .This time the bat mad contact and the ball went flying through the air. Jasper got it and passed it to Emmet just as Edward got to third base

"Safe." Esme called.

Next up was Nate. He smiled indicating that he as ready.

I threw ball and it made contact, the ball flew threw the air and farther than anyone thought possible. Shock went through my body as my jaw dropped open. No one had ever hit my pitch on the first try No one!.

The game was tied 9-9 and I was up.

" Come Alice, show them what you got!" Emmet boomed

" I love you." was all Jasper said, I was sensing there was something wrong with him but I knew I would have to ask later.

I got ready and waited. My eyes never left the ball as it flew through the air. I made swung the bat as hard as I could, the ball went straight through the air and far into forest. I ran as fast as I could. Edward got the ball and tried to run as fast as he could but I had already reached home!.

"YA go Alice." Emmet said pulling me into a bear hug.

We made our way back to the house . Jasper and me hand in hand, I was going to ask him what was wrong the first chance I got.

I completely ignored everybody as we got to the house. I tugged Jasper's hand to hurry as I ran to mine and Jazz's closet.

"What's wrong Jazzy?" I asked.

"Nothing darling." he replied obviously lying.

"We both know that's not the truth, Im not letting you go till you tell me what's bugging you."

"Its just Alice I never want to lose you and I know I sound desperate but I need you."

"Jasper, you are the sole reason I want to live the only reason for me to stay sane, Jazzy I love you more than anything-"

**Jasper's POV **

That's it took those simple words. I put my lips against hers and we melted into one. Her hand tangled into my her as she pulled me closer.

"Oh I see you guys are getting it on, sorry." we both looked forward to see Emmet grinning at us sheepishly. I growled and he ran away before I could attack. I was so going to get him later, but right now all I could think about was Alice.

I grabbed her hand

"Let's go." I whispered to her.

The whole family was sitting there except Carlisle

We ran together to the living room. Apparently Edward had seen this coming and threw me his motorcycles keys and he smiled at me, knowing things were going to be okay.

" Traveling fast I see." Emmet yelled.

"Shut up Emmet." everyone said.

I put the motorcycle in the highest gear and it spurred onto life. Alice nuzzled her face into my neck.

"Alice I cant concentrate on the road when you're doing these things." I said

"Hurry up Jazz." Alice said

I looked at my beautiful wife and sighed. She was looking at my face

"What are you thinking about darling?" I asked pulling her closer.

"Jazz im trying to think about life without you, but it just seems so empty that way." she whispered.

"Alice, love I will never leave you, well be together forever and always, ill never let anything hurt you, ill protect you forever darling you have nothing to worry about." I smiled back at her.

"Forever and always." she repeated as she began kissing me again.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	5. Cheesy

**Marsbareater12 thanks for betaing this, you're awesome!**

**Jasper's POV**

I felt much better as we arrived home.

"Thank you darling." I whispered.

"For what? Jazzy." she asked

"For saving me." I answered

"Jazz you saved me, I was broken before you came along and put the pieces before you came along."

We walked into the house. They were all seating the same way they were before me and Alice had left.

**Alice's POV**

"Hey Jasper will you do a favour for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Anything." he replied.

" Go kill Emmet."

"I love you." he whispered and gave me a small kiss.

Jasper ran as fast as he could towards Emmet tackling. Emmet pushed Jasper off and ran upstairs with Jasper hot on his tale.

"Please don't break anything." Esme yelled.

We all laughed knowing that wasn't possible.

Nate laughed, "Is this how it usually goes?" he asked

"Yup, Emmett's annoys everybody." I answered.

"I heard that." Rosalie grumbled.

I got a vision. Jasper had broken one of Esme's favourite vases.

Edward saw the vision and laughed,

"Hey Jazz don't jump just yet." I yelled even though he could perfectly hear me if I just whispered.

Something shattered loudly upstairs.

Jasper came out of the room and he was grinning.

"Emmet did it." he said.

"Emmet Cullen, I told you not to break anything!" Esme shouted not being her usual calm self.

Jasper came down and sat with me.

"Im sorry Esme, Jasper was attacking me, I couldn't stop,." Emmet said putting his hands up.

Esme sighed, "Ill go get the broom."

"That will teach you not to mess with other peoples lives." Jasper said.

"If only you didn't have that pixie, if only." Emmet muttered.

"Thanks Jazzy."

"Jazzy hah haha, more like cheesy" Emmet laughed.

Jasper started getiing up.

"Bring it on brother." Emmet laughed.

"Please I don't want all my vases broken." Esme said.

"Sorry Esme, Im sure Emmet's going to get you a new one." Jasper replied. Grinning at Emmet.

"Hey stop picking on Emmet, you guys are really cheesy." Rosalie said being protective.

Edward laughed I glared at him.

"What, it kinda of true, you guys are.. ." he stated.

"Look who's talking." I replied.

Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Nate all laughed.

"I got It I know what Im going to do!" Nate grinned.

We all looked at him.

"I got the perfect dare." he explained.

Edward laughed.

Bella looked at him

"You'll see tomorrow, love."

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Slightly." Nate answered.

I hugged Jasper closer to me.

This was going to be a long night.

**PLEASE REVIEW . It short, I don't have much time and im trying to balance out two stories. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**

PeAcE and LoVe -E


	6. Ladies Man

**IM sorry im doing this but my friend told me I should with my busy schedule and everything so .. I wont write another chapter till I get at least 4 reviews. I'm sorry ****L**

**Jasper's POV**

I looked around waiting for Alice to enter. A girl caught my eyes and looked at me with lust flooding through her.

I grunted. Sick , these girls are always trying to get attention, love meant nothing to them. How empty my life would have been if Alice wasn't there. A large hole , empty darkness. Life without love.

Nessie laughed.

"Looks like you got admirers, Uncle Jazz."

I just shook my head.

"You know Ness, every High school we go to Jasper always has more admirers than me." Emmet pointed out.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rosalie asked.

"No babe Im just saying, I mean what's he got that I haven't?" Emmet huffed.

"A brain." Edward replied.

Emmet growled.

"Nice." I slid my hand across the table and knuckle punched him.

"You shouldn't be talking Eddie." Emmet said, " Girls dig Jasper he most."

Bella looked at Edward.

"Really?" she asked

"Ya, he's a total ladies man, you should see his locker around Valentines day." Edward answered, "but he's only got eyes for one girl."

I just smiled, where was Alice? She's usually not late.

"Looks like the ladies prefer blondes, I for one totally do." he said looking at Rosalie.

I chuckled.

"No they prefer a man who's sentimental toward them, who listens and then talks, who hurts but wont hurt his girl, who'll put his girl before him, whose life only has one reason" Rosalie said looking at me.

"I agree." Alice said as she sat, entwining her hands with mine.

"Thanks for the compliments guys." Emmet said, we all looked at him, " Oh you meant Edward." We kept looking at him "Oh you meant Jasper, Well not everyone can be a smooth cowboy you know." he said.

Alice laughed.

PLEASE REVIEW , I know another short chapter

REVIEW = UpGrAdE


	7. Dare

**Im so sorry for the long wait,yes it has been ages!but I litterally had to pull my hair out to make this chapter possible, I already wrote it but then my com decided to completely go bogus and restart, thus forcing me to rewrite the whole chapter and im really sorry if im missing any details in this one.**

And I wanna say a great big thanks to HalesXxGriffiths, filipavilela, ACndCA, Tiwby, VJ, Alice-Jaspers Girl, April , Dominique Weasley, Boots-95, Beghim887, Madame Jasper, paigeydoll and last but never least WrItInGfIcTiOn

**for supporting me so much, you guys have been nothing less than extremely nice and I wanna give you guys all big cyber cookies and big bear hugs! Thnx for putting up with me.**

**Jasper's POV**

Edward started laughing as we all looked at him.

"Its the perfect dare." he answered looking at each of our questioning stares.

"Hey Alice, you want to know your dare?" Nate asked from behind.

"Of course I do!" Alice trilled with excitement.

"If your sure,"

"Of course I am!"

"Tell us already." whined Emmet.

"Alright, you see that guy over there, green eyes, brown hair?" he pointed out a normal looking boy sitting at the far end of the large cafeteria, Alice nodded swiftly ,"well go over and make his day."

I watched carefully for Alice's reaction, but her face was set. She turned to me slowly and gave me smile.

"Only if its okay with Jasper." She said with a serious expression, I felt her love but I couldn't help feeling irritated, I absolutely hated when anyone looked at Alice the wrong way, it happened wherever we went and I had gotten used to the stares but never the feelings that were brought along with them, but I would give my Alice whatever she wanted, because she had given me whatever I had wanted.

I looked at her twinkling eyes, shining with excitement "Of course darling, I wouldn't want _my _wife backing out of anything now would I." I replied emphasizing the word my to get the message across, all the girls laughed, at least it got the message across to somebody,

Alice's face scrunched up in anticipation.

"Scared little sis?" Emmet taunted.

Alice gave him a look and sighed.

"Alice you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Bella said.

"Thanks for asking Bella, but im not giving up so fast." She said confidently, but I could feel the slight nervousness, I sent waves of calm to her. She mouthed Thanks.

"Showtime." Alice trilled and made her way across the cafeteria.

"Well that took long enough." Emmet laughed. Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

**Alice's POV**

This might just be a challenge. Not because I might just end up eating the guy but because I would have to deal with the consequences after wards ; breaking someones heart. Plus behind his calm expression I knew Jasper didn't like this idea one bit, his jealousy was so bad it was dangerous, worse than Edwards,his protectiveness was worse than anyone else, one wrong move by the guy and he could just be dead.

I tried to push down the dread, of course Jasper wouldn't hurt anybody, he knew it was a dare. I just completely hated the idea of anyone thinking that they might have any sort of chance, because there is no way I was going to leave the one I had waited a century for.

I looked around the table there were 2 girls and 1 guy sitting across from the guy I had to flirt with. Good 3 people that wouldn't be too embarrassing for him, at-least I hoped not.

He saw me looking around and looked up.

"Hello." I said and waved .

"Um hi." he said surprised.

"Im Alice."

"I know, we have bio and calc together." he replied

"Oh yea, would you mind if I sit here." I said looking at the chair next to him. Ugh we had 2 classes together and I had no clue what his name was.

"Yea sure, I mean No I wouldn't mind, go ahead." He muttered pulling the chair for me.

"Thanks." I gave him a genuine smile, which made his heart race, I swallowed the fire that was now engulfing my mouth, I had this under control.

"Not a problem, Um I hope you don't mind but im just curious..." he said nervously.

"No I wont mind." I assured.

"How come your not sitting over there with them?" he asked politely, pointing to my family. "It just seems you guys are always together, especially you and um Jasper, that's his name right?."

"Ya that's Jasper, we had a fight and well I don't like fighting..." I shook delicately, this was kind of fun.

"Oh, sorry I asked." He said apolitically "I cant believe anyone would fight with you...you seem so nice."

I was starting to feel bad, he was being so nice and I would have to end up hurting his feelings.

"Thank you, uhg-" shoot I totally forgot to ask his name.

"Alec." he said with a smile.

Alec? Well that was familiar.

"You know I know someone called Alec too, what a coincidence."

"Is he nice?" Alec asked.

I shuddered.

Alec laughed "Ill take that as a no."

"I wouldn't exactly say no, hes got his own ways to get through." I replied playfully.

"Well I have my own ways too." he said in the same playful tone.

"And that would be?" This was way too much fun, he was almost like a friend.

"Well for instance I could make girls laugh." and I couldn't help laugh at that, it was true though, it was easy to have fun with him.

"See." he said as I continued to smile.

"Okay, well you got me there and let me guess your second strength would be that your romantic?" I asked already foreseeing his answer.

"Are you a mind reader?" Alec joked.

"No but something quite close." And I laughed at my own joke, He just gave me a questioning stare. "Its a inside joke."

"Well I want in."he winked.

"Its better if you didn't know trust me." I looked at his eyes, they were the perfect shade of green, almost like a forest, so deep and his smile bright."It could be dangerous trust me."

"Is that a threat?" he taunted.

"If you want it to be." I replied just as the bell rang . "I got to go, cant be late for Spanish again."

He smiled. "of course not."

I turned to leave, this bet had been to easy and no one got hurt, well no I knew off anyways. I felt someone grab my wrist. It was just Alec. Crap, Jasper was probably going to get all worked up about why he had touched me.

"Will I ever get to know the joke?" He asked slightly bemused.

"Sure, if you have the guts to find out." I played along.

"Oh I do, trust me." he smiled.

"We'll see about that." I gave him one last wink before starting to our table, before Jasper got anxious.

Too late, Jasper looked like he was ready to kill somebody, I knew who it was.

"Calm down Jasper, he was just asking me something." I sated. So overprotective.

"Had fun?" Nate asked.

**Im so sorry but I got to stop it here! My bro threatened to delete this if I didn't get of the com, not that I blame him I had to rewrite everything took me hrs, plus all this extra stuff! I hope you guys dont hate me... Because believe it or not I love you guys, and your reviews never fall short of making my day. I ll try and update soon, notice how I said try. PLZ REVIEW it only makess the upating process faster and more worth it!**


End file.
